One Cruel World
by ASingleFallenRose
Summary: well this is just a little story that has been in the works. KogaXKagome fic, fluff, drama...suspense. First story so please review! T because IDK
1. Rude Awakening

**Hello readers! This is my first, so please offer any advice!**

* * *

**One Cruel World**

Kagome and the rest of her friends walked through the forest following Inuyasha, with almost the whole Shikon Jewel completed; they couldn't stop and rest now. As the sun began to set behind the mountain peaks, they stopped to setup camp for the night. Sango and Kagome set off to find fire wood, while Miroku and Shippo set up the rest of the camp. When the girls returned, Kagome noticed that Inuyasha was missing.

"Where did Inuyasha go?" Kagome asked Miroku when she and Sango and finished stacking fire wood.

"I think he said that he was going hunting…" said Miroku cautiously, knowing where Inuyasha really was.

"Oh…" replied Kagome knowing that Inuyasha was not hunting.

As the sun set, Kagome began to prepare dinner.

~Later That Evening~

"I'm worried Miroku," said Sango.

"I know," replied Miroku wrapping his arm around her reassuringly, as her face flushed "I'm sure he is fine…" 'At least I hope is, for Kagome's sake.' He thought to himself.

"He's probably running after Kikyo," stated Shippo in a monotone. Sango sent him a stern look as they all visibly see Kagome flinch at his words.

"I… I-I, uh…. H-have to go to the bathroom," Kagome said hurriedly as she dashed into the woods.

It had been hours since she had last seen Inuyasha. As she walked aimlessly around in the forest looking for him, she felt this cold chill run up her spine that sent goose bumps up her arms. Then she saw them, the soul collectors.

After she followed them for a while, she found Inuyasha. The scene lay out before her was all too familiar. She knew all to well what Kikyo was trying to do. She was trying to bring him to hell with her. Kagome stood there motionless; gripped in fear. She couldn't watch; it was too much. All at once questions raced around inside her head. Had he really never lover her? Was it all a lie? What would she do now? Finally the weight of the situation was too much for her to handle. She broke down in tears and she couldn't see well, but she ran. She ran for all she was worth. The destination didn't matter now; she just had to get away.

* * *

**So, what do you think? Send my a review and let me know if you want to see chapter 2!**


	2. Fate redone

**Well, I finally fixed the chapter! Hope this is better than the last. Hopefully new one will be up soon! :D and thanx to all the peeps (yes a am really lame when im tired --.--) who reviewed my (really short) story!! You all get special prizes!**

**(ps… lookin for a one shot idea…)**

**Well here you go!**

**Fate**

Kagome ran and ran until her legs couldn't carry her any further. Not really knowing where she was going, she tripped over a root and fell to the ground. There she fell into pieces. Now her heart was shattered and on top of that her ankle was killing her. 'What was I thinking?' She thought to herself as she broke down into tears.

Koga was sitting on a large granite bolder near a stream.

'What a beautiful night,' he thought to himself looking up at the clear night sky. The stars shone brightly behind the large full moon. The moonlight cast an eerie silver light on anything within its reach.

'If only Kagome was here…' he thought while placing in the shimmering water, creating a multitude of ripples. 'Then this night would be perfect.'

With peaceful dreams of them together, he began to hum softly to himself. It was a song that his mother used to sing to him when he was younger. The only thing that could describe the song (in his opinion) was Kagome. The song just completely expressed the emotion behind his feeling for her.

'What's that smell?' he thought as he gently sniffed the air. 'It cannot be!' he thought excitedly as he raced toward the sent leaving a whirlwind in his path.

0o0o0o0o

When he found the source of the scent, he was shocked be the scene that lay before him. His woman was in a heap on the ground crying. This astonished him for two reasons: 1 because Inuyasha and her friends were nowhere to be seen and 2 his brave strong woman had been hurt so badly that she lay on the ground completely vulnerable in the forest. Surely, if he had not found her, someone or something would have found her first.

"Kagome?" he asked softly.

She flinched at the sound of his voice. He walked over to her and placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She nearly jumped ten feet, but still said nothing.

"Kagome, what happened?" he asked, worry seeping into his tone. She gasped and turned to face him. She tried to tell what had happened.

"I-I…I-I-N-NU..." was all she could manage to choke out between her quiet sobs. Breaking down into harder sobs she buried her face into his chest and clung to his shocked for needing someone to comfort her.

"Oh, Kagome…" Koga said tenderly while wrapping his arms around her shaking form. When her sobs didn't subside, he began to rock her gently back and forth humming the same song as before. Eventually the tears subsided and her breathing evened out letting him know she had fallen asleep.

He wanted to be happy, but obviously she was in pain and he never wanted to see her like that ever again. 'I will _kill _whoever did this,' he thought 'but right now _she_ needs me the most right now.'

With that thought, he silently picked her up bridle style and started off on the direction on his den.

**Well? What do you think? Advise and criticism (sp??) is welcome, but please not flames :D**

**Love y'all ROSE~**


	3. Reallity Check

**Hey There! I was able to get chapter three out today!**

**So I hope that you enjoy!!! :D**

**-3-**

**Reality Check**

With Kagome in his arms, he raced back to his den and through the water fall. As he entered the cave, he was greeted by Hinta, Hikkakku and a few others.

"Oh! You have lady Kagome too," said one wolf demon.

"Yes Kentai, I found her in the wood alone," stated Koga.

Kentai was one of the tribe's best warriors. He was an intimidating young man towering over the others with his strong build and piercing green eyes. The brown fur that lined his silver armor matched his dark short hair.

"Will you three take watch for me while I take care of Kagome?" asked Koga.

"Hai" all three men replied as they stood at attention.

"Good" Koga stated pleased, then walked into his den.

He walked into the back of the room to a pile of straw that was covered with furs. He gently set her down Kagome, as to not wake her up. As see let go, she shivered in reaction. He grabbed another fur and covered her with it. He sighed as he leaned against the cool stone wall.

'I should probably stay here; I don't want her mad at me. (A/n: so she wouldn't think he was making a "move")She has been through enough already' he thought.

Eventually he dozed off into a light sleep thinking about his woman.

**Hey! Sorry it is so short but I'm thinking about ending it soon. And I really don't know what is with this random description about Kentai, I really cannot remember what I was planning to do with him… maybe I can make my cameo and fall in love with him? Any ideas would be wonderful really I mean it!**

**Rose~**


	4. New beginning

**Well, here you go guys…. The long awaited chapter four! I think that this story is moving sort of slow right now so I might speed it up a bit! And I'm going to try to update a lot soon. (I sprained my knee!! WOOT! Damn skiing…. TT-TT") oh well, you know the drill, any ideas for future chapters would be appreciated! P.S theme song for this chapter kind of… Restless heart syndrome by green day ~Rose**

New Beginning:

KagPOV:

It was a dream she had never experienced before. Everything was so real; the emotion, the pain, and the prince.

As she drifted towards consciousness, the physical ache became stronger and stronger. It was like her whole body was throbbing with every beat of her broken heart.

Still feeling drowsy, she opened her eyes. They sting a little because of the tears. With a slight groan, she sat up.

'Wasn't I in the forest last night?' she asked herself.

For the first time she really took in her surroundings. She was situated in the middle of a large bed of luxurious furs. This bed of furs was located towards the back of a dimly lit cave.

'Most likely Koga's' she concluded.

She gazed around the room looking for the familiar yōkai. She found him in the corner nearest her. He was asleep, slight snore like growls coming from him. The sight before her was so adorable, Kagome could not help but smile; then the smile turned mischievous. She scooted herself closer to him, then leaned into him, close to his ear and whispered "thank you so much Koga-kun, I love you…"

He didn't wake up, but he wrapped his arms around her waist, and sighed in his sleep.

"Crap," she swore "why do my plans never work" she said under her breath as she tried to break free of his grasp. She pushed and pulled at his arms, but they were locked in place around her.

'Well, I guess that I should just make myself comfortable and wait for him to wake up.' She thought.

After a while, she began to get bored. In order to make herself more comfortable, she shifted her wait so that she was sitting in his lap. Feeling oddly content she decided that maybe being with koga wasn't that bad… he would protect her, and she would finally be treated right. With a sigh she looked at his face. He was so peaceful, in the spur of the moment, she lifted her hand and began to caress his face and play with his hair.

KogaPOV

As he drifted toward consciousness, he thought he could have sworn that Kagome had said that she loved him… that alone would have made him the happiest man alive. What happened next could have made him die; she was playing with his hair and stroking his face. It felt so wonderful, he was sure that he was dreaming. But as he continued to wake up, he figured that it was really happening. When he was fully awake, he decided to just let her not know that he was awake.

KagPOV

Eventually, she just was just so content to just sit there; she wrapped her arms around his neck and rest her head on his muscled chest. She sighed in complete comfort… she could never be like this with Inuyasha… maybe she would stay here with koga.

ALL POV

Koga decided that he need to get up, with that he broke his little charade. With a fake yawn and a stretch of his arms and a kiss to Kagome's cheek he 'woke up'. Kagome just sat there and sighed a little when she kissed her cheek. And then it hit her, she was sitting in his lap with her arms around him…(as the all seeing author, I do not believe that I have ever seen a more red blush in my entire life… just to give you readers an idea of what she looked like)

"Uh, umm, koga… gomensai… I" she stuttered.

"Kagome, it's O.K you are my woman, you can do whatever you please to me," the wolf demon stated simply. (OK, I know that sounds really sketchy, but that was the only thing that I could say that would help explain the exploding plot inside my head)

"Are you hungry? He asked quickly defusing the awkward situation.

Almost as if on queue, her stomach growled almost violently "hehe, yeah I think I am," she said and then giggled lightly.

"Well, why don't we go and get something to eat," he said as he chuckled lightly with her. Then he stood up and scooped her up bridle style and started to walk out of his den.

**So…. How was that? I know that you have been begging (well, not really.. but yeah) for longer chapters… so there! You all know what im going to ask of you so please don't make me sound repetitive! ^-^ And thanks to all those that have given me great Ideas and support!**

**Thanx again! ^_^***


	5. Search

**AN:** **hello wonderful readers! Did you miss me? And if you even read the last message on my profile/story(s) I am much better and no more sprain! But I am sorry to say the I will only be able to update today because I get my wisdom teeth out next Friday…..(I am absolutely terrified! **** ) well on to the story!**

**Chapter 5: Search:**

-After breakfast-

Koga was sitting next to Kagome in the main den; curiosity was gnawing at his insides. Finally deciding that he could not wait any longer he asked the question.

"Kagome… What happened?"

'What did happen?' she thought to herself closing her eyes in concentration. She remembered a bright light, and a priestess holding a half-demon with white hair. Then she remembered.

Inuyahsa… Kikyo… Hell…

That was way she ran. The memories were so painful that they caused her to flinch. Her eyes wrenched open and she gasped. Not in pain, but in shock. She was staring into the most breath-taking cerulean eyes that smoldered with a concern just for her.

How had she never noticed that before?

"Kagome, are you OK?" koga said softly. She had not realized, but they were very close. Blushing deeply she mumbled some sort of response.

Koga stood, quickly defusing the tension. "Well I need to go on patrol. You could stay with the other women if you like." She said offering her his hand.

"Uh… Sure" she said while cautiously taking his hand and getting up. As they headed down the hall, neither seemed to notice that their hands were still intertwined, and then they were met by Ginta and Hikakku.

"Hey sister!" they said in unison.

"Hi" she greeted back.

"Ginta, take her to the other females and I'll meet you for patrol later." Koga stated in a very businesslike tone.

"Hai" the wolf demon said as he stood at attention.

0o0o0o0o0

"I'm worried," said Sango.

"Don't worry love," said Miroku as he wrapped an arm around her waist. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"I miss Kagome…" whimpered Shippo.

"Mew" said Kirara their demon cat.

"Well we wouldn't have this problem in Inuyasha wasn't so stupid!" hissed Sango coldly at Inuyasha.

"Tsk... like it was my fault…" he said.

You were the one that ran off with Kikyo!" shouted Shippo" she could have been eaten by a demon by now!..."he started to cry and ran into Sango's arms. Then they all visibly saw Inuyasha freeze.

"I suggest that we go and hind her." said Sango.

"I agree" stated the monk sitting next to her.

"Fine….." said Inuyahsa finally worn down by the whining of his companions.

-Later that night-

"I'm so worried; what if we don't find her?" said Sango who was still wrapped in the monks arms.

"Don't worry love…*SMACK*I guess that I disserved that…"

FIN!!

AN: soooooo…. How was it? Did you like it?? Huh, huh, huh, did ya, did ya, did ya?? (hehehe I felt like being annoying today… ;I ) well, you know the drill… push that little green button down there… and if you don't….. well let just say that I know where you live…..

(well, not really… hehehe… yeah I know that really wasn't funny… still push that button!)

~Rose


End file.
